


Agent in Heat

by LanceyLance963



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Beta Harry Hart, Biting, Eggsy gets kidnapped because plot, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Smut, i just love, oh yeah, smol egg, soft Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLance963/pseuds/LanceyLance963
Summary: This is part of my Kingsman Omegaverse series ‘Scruffing’ This is the first time I’ve written smut in a long time, so I might be rusty.Eggsy wished that he had a cute story of gentle loving for his mating bite. In reality, it was because of his jealous as fuck mates.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Agent in Heat

_ Eggsy wished that he had a cute story of gentle loving for his mating bite. In reality, it was because of his jealous as fuck mates. _

Eggsy groaned as he woke up. His muscles were sore from being tied to a chair for who knows how long. 

“Galahad, good. You’re up. Percival’s ETA is three hours, so try and hold on until then-“

“Hello hello, Mr. Agent” 

Eggsy looked up at the man that came into the small cement room. He made sure to look at him so Merlin could see him with his glasses. He was about fifty years old, just beginning to go gray around his temples. He had deep green eyes and a cocky smile.

His nose wrinkled as an overbearing alpha scent washed over him. 

“I can’t believe Kingsman sends poor little omegas to do alpha’s work. It’s sad how low they’ve stooped.”

“I can still kick your arse.”

Eggsy replied coldly in a posh English accent. 

The man hummed and reached into his bag, pulling out a large syringe. Eggsy growled low in his throat as he went over to Eggsy’s bound arm. He stifled a Yelp as the cold liquid pushed into his already aching muscles.

“That, sweet thing, is a suppressant flush. Should get rid of all those nasty chemicals in your system.” The man explained as he cleaned the needle. 

Merlin swore lowly. “I’m already deploying a chemical that will help delay the effects, Galahad.” 

“We’ll come back in, oh, a few hours to check up in your progress.” The man left the room, locking the door as he went.

  
Eggsy panted against the chair he was tied to, sweating like a pig. He whined softly as his head swam with  _ alphaknotneedmatewheremate _ when the door of the cement room opened. The same man from before and a woman came in, and Eggsy whimpered loudly as he was hit with both alpha’s scents. 

“Poor little omega. You want to be stuffed with someone’s knot so bad, don’t you?” The man rumbled. 

Eggsy sobbed. “Please, please, _please_ -“ 

“shh, pet, we’ll get there. Now, if you can tell us where the Kingsmen location is, we’ll fuck that pert little arse until you’re properly _bred_.” Eggsy moaned at the thought. 

“Yes yes yes yes!” “Perfect. So where is the Area?” The man came closer and cupped his jaw. Eggsy nuzzled the wrist and scented it. He recoiled at the scent. It wasn’t his  mates .

“I...wait...wait, n-no, they’ll get mad-“ Eggsy slurred, trying to get his words through. The man swore under his breath. 

“You have mates, sweet thing?” 

“Mhm... pretty mates... fuck, I wanna- I want my mates!”  He begged. 

“No alpha until you tell us where-“ two shots rang out and the man dropped. 

“Alpha!” Eggsy sobbed as Percival ran in. “Oh, I know you poor thing, we’ll get you right home with your alpha and beta.” 

Percival murmured soothingly, his own soft beta scent washing over him. Eggsy keened but let him pick him up. They got onto a big plane and he was wrapped in a soft blanket. 

“Alright, little one, what shall we do with you?” Percy murmured soothingly, petting the omega’s sweaty locks back. 

“Wanna Haz’n Merlin.” Eggsy slurred, a pout evident on his face. 

“Well, the flight will take us a few hours, and then you can be with Harry and Merlin all you want in your nest. Did you make a nest?” 

Percy talked with him the whole plane ride. When they got to HQ he was put in a gurney for a check up. 

“Noooo! You said mates, want my mates, _please_ I was _good_ -“ Eggsy sobbed as the nurses checked him over quickly. 

“Hush, little one, I’m here.” Eggsy keened happily as Harry walked through the door. “You were such a good little omega, dearest.” 

Harry kissed his temple and cheek, cradling him close. Eggsy buried his damp face in his neck, letting out a soft sob of relief as the scent of sweet, fresh baked bread and lemongrass filled his senses and soothed the itch under his skin. He settled enough for the nurses to finish their check up. 

“Merlin?” He mumbled as exhaustion made his bones turn into jelly. “He’s in the den getting food and drinks ready for us.” Eggsy closed his eyes and fell into a haze between sleeping and waking.

He woke up to Merlin’s scent heavy in the air and Merlin nuzzling his neck heavily. 

“-gracious, Merlin, let the boy breathe.” 

“If ya heard what that knot head said ta him you would be doin’ the same.” Merlin growled. Eggsy mewled happily and nuzzled against Merlin’s temple. 

“There he is.” Merlin crooned and Eggsy squirmed happily, pushing flush up against Merlin. 

“Alpha  _ need -“ _

“I know lad. Ya need a nice knot inside of yer cute little arse.” Merlin growled, biting and kissing the side of his neck. Eggsy went limp at the pressure and moaned. 

Harry sat down next to them and combed his fingers through his hair before giving him a kiss. Eggsy writhed under Merlin’s hands as they skimmed over his body, Merlin leaving hickies and bite marks all down his torso. 

He pulled Eggsy’s legs apart and bit into the meat of his thigh, making him jump and gasp. 

Merlin groaned at the thick scent of arousal and slick. “Ya smell delectable, mo chridhe.” 

Eggsy felt a finger push into his entrance and he was suddenly aware of how empty he was. He mewled and pushed down on the finger, trying to get more in.

“Look at ya. So needy, love.” Merlin growled and pushed a few more in with little resistance, scissoring and stretching, looking for that spot-

Eggsy gasped and arched off the bed as he came with a cry, writhing like a live wire. 

“There it is.” Harry chuckled, his own eyes dark with lust. 

“In! Alpha, I need it please!” Eggsy sobbed. Merlin murmured soothingly as he pulled his fingers out. Eggsy wailed.

“ _Noooo_! In, in, in, m’sorry, I’ll be good-“ Eggsy begged deliriously. 

Merlin shushed him and kissed him, soothing him as he finally pushed in. They let out matching groans as Eggsy sank down on him.

“Fuck, yer so tight.” Merlin hissed as he pistoned his hips into his omega, drawing the prettiest noises from him. He almost wished he kept his glasses on to record for later.He felt his knot nudge Eggsy’s hole and Merlin growled.

“C-close alpha,  a-ah !” Eggsy sobbed.

“I know, omega, me too,  fuck -“ 

They both cried out as Merlin’s knot caught against Eggsy’s hole and they came. Eggsy finally melted into the bed, his sweaty chest rolling with a pleased purr. Merlin shuddered as another mini orgasm rolled through him, his body determined to fill Eggsy to the brim.

“Good omega, taking my knot so well.” Merlin crooned, nuzzling his neck and kissing his- 

Merlin froze.

Right over his mating gland was a glaring red bite, oozing blood sluggishly.  Fuck . No wonder Eggsy looked so pleased. He finally got his alpha to mate him.

“Alpha?” Eggsy looked up at him, noticing the mounting worry growing on Merlin’s features. His pleased smile melted, and he began to wilt. 

“D...do ya not want me?” Eggsy asked, his voice trembling with tears. 

“No, no, no, sweet omega,  gorgeous omega.” Merlin shushed him immediately, kissing him and cursing himself internally. He had to be careful when Eggsy was this volatile. 

Eggsy sniffled slightly but soaked up the praise and affection, and soon his chest was back to vibrating with a happy purr.

Harry walked in with a tray of sandwiches and a few protein shakes. He chuckled when he saw Eggsy’s pleased smile. 

“Don’t you look like a cat who got the cream-“ he began to coo until he saw the bite mark on his neck.

“ _ Hamish _ .”

Merlin flinched at his mates low growl. “I know, Harry, I’m sorry-“

“ _Marking_ our omega in heat when he can’t even _consent_ to such a big step -“

“I didn’t _mean_ to, Harry, but I can’t say that I’m not happy I did!” Merlin growled at him. 

Eggsy whimpered and buried his face into the pillow as tears started falling down his face. Harry froze. 

“No, no, darling boy, nobody is mad at you.” 

Harry quickly sat in the bed and carded his hand through his hair, kissing his temple and cheek. 

“B-but-“

“No buts, lad. I am quite happy I did it.” Merlin sounded slightly pleased with himself as he grabbed the plate of food, tearing bits of sandwich off for Eggsy to eat. 

Eggsy nibbled his fingers lightly with each bite, playful and sweet in his hormone addled mind.He saw that Merlin’s neck was bare, and frowned. 

“Alpha.” He chirped. Merlin looked at him and Eggsy leaned up. “Easy lad, we’re still-“ he cried out in surprise as Eggsy sank his blunt omega teeth into the gland, the scent of his alpha washing over his tongue and nose. He purred and let go, lapping at the extra blood instinctively. 

“Fierce little omega.” Merli huffed out, amused. 

After some maneuvering they were cuddled together in Eggsy’s nest, waiting for the next wave to hit.

Eggsy reached over to Harry with a whine. Harry chuckled. 

“Come here, you little tart.”

“Careful Harry, he’s in a biting mood-“

Harry yelped as Eggsy sank his teeth into his gland with a growled “ _ mine _ .” Harry swatted his ass, making Eggsy yelp in turn. 

“I was going to bite you during your orgasm and when I had explicit consent, young man.” Harry scolded. Eggsy shrank in his arms, tucking his face into his underarm and whining softly. 

Harry knew when he was being guilt tripped. Eggsy was the perfect picture of a soft, demure omega trying to look helpless and passive. 

Unfortunately, he was quiet susceptible to puppy eyes and spoiled Eggsy with affection.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven’t read scruffing, Mo Chridhe means my heart in Scottish Gaelic (according to Google translate.)


End file.
